


Disney Couples Costumes

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Costumes, Disney References, M/M, Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “And there!” Roman sets the gold tiara in Patton’s hair and steps back, looking him up and down. “You look beautiful, dearheart.”And it’s true. The light blue dress hugs Patton’s figure perfectly, matching the blue gems in the tiara. That would be beautiful on its own, but Patton’s makeup plus the way he’s naturally glowing in happiness makes the ensemble much more dazzling.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Disney Couples Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was torn on what costume set to do for Logan & Virgil but I’m pretty pleased with my choice. ^^ (this was originally posted on Tumblr on October 15th, 2018) 
> 
> Warnings: None  
> Prompt #16: Couples costumes

“And there!” Roman sets the gold tiara in Patton’s hair and steps back, looking him up and down. “You look beautiful, dearheart.”

And it’s true. The light blue dress hugs Patton’s figure perfectly, matching the blue gems in the tiara. That would be beautiful on its own, but Patton’s makeup plus the way he’s naturally glowing in happiness makes the ensemble much more dazzling.

Patton giggles and twirls around, giggling louder at the way the skirt flows around him. “Aww, thanks! You look quite handsome yourself, my prince!”

Roman adjusts the cloak he’s wearing and beams at Patton. “You’re too kind, my sweet. But thanks again for being my Aurora tonight.” Roman takes one of Patton’s hands and kisses his knuckles softly.

Patton smiles, “But of course! Besides, I like the dress.” Patton says, grinning down at the sparkly fabric.

“I’m glad.” Roman says with a smile before turning and looking at the clock hanging nearby, “Now, where are Logan and Virgil? They are still coming, correct?”

“Yeah, they should be! Maybe they’re still getting dressed.” Patton says, shrugging his shoulders. “I wonder what they’re going as!”

“I bet something dark and spooky if Virgil had any say in the choice,” Roman says, imagining Logan in something similar to what Virgil usually wears and snorting at the mental image.

Three brisk knocks interrupt Patton’s response and he gasps, “Ooh! I bet that’s them!” Patton rushes to answer the door, Roman following behind him.

“Oh my gosh, Virgil, Logan, you both look amazing!” Patton squeals as he steps back to let them both in.

Virgil smiles and looks down at his outfit, “Thank you, Pat. I had fun making these for tonight.”

Roman gasps when he sees the both of them. Virgil is in a lavender dress that hugs his figure, a light brown headband, and lavender sandals. Logan is wearing a floor-length black cloak over an all-black outfit and his hair!

“Is that permanent dye?” Roman asks, looking at the blue tips with wide eyes. It’s not a style he ever would have pegged Logan for having but it looks amazing on him, drawing out the darker blue tints in his eyes.

Logan glances up at his hair and shakes his head, “It is not. It is one of those wash-out kinds that shouldn’t last longer than a week.”

“Well, it looks amazing! You two fit the characters so well!” Roman gushes and Virgil smiles, linking his hand with Logan.

“Sure, it may not be an actual couple but I think Megara and Hades could make a pretty good team if they wanted to,” Virgil says with a smirk, squeezing Logan’s hand and smiling at the answering squeeze.

Patton gasps and claps his hands together, “We’re all dressed as Disney characters!” He says and Roman laughs softly.

“You’re right! That’s kind of amazing!” Roman grins at everyone while Logan and Virgil share a soft smile.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late to the party,” Logan says and Roman’s eyes widen.

“Oh, yes! Let us go! We’re sure to be the talk of the town dressed like this!” Roman grins and holds out an arm for Patton to take, the four of them heading out to a costume party that they’ll remember for years to come.


End file.
